


Caught

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to catch Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Kissing in the Snow"

"I'll get you yet, Potter!" Malfoy growled, chasing his foe down the moving staircase from the Transfiguration classroom.

Harry didn't waste his breath replying, but simply skittered around the corner and aimed for the doors to the great hall.

If he could get outside, if it was still snowing, there was a chance he could lose the furious blonde.

Draco saw where he was heading and pulled out his wand, but Harry's muttered "alohamora" was quicker, and he slipped through the opening doors.

Draco, however, had slightly longer legs, and he began to make some ground on Harry once they hit the fresh snow drifts.

Harry was almost at the edge of the forest before Draco pounced on him, causing both boys to roll through the snow with the momentum. Finally they came to a halt, Harry struggling beneath the taller boy as Draco fought to pin him down.

Finally, Harry's struggles eased, and, panting heavily, he looked up into Draco's flushed face. A sudden thought occurred to the Gryffindor and he leaned up, kissing Draco passionately.

At first the Slytherin balked, shocked by his opponent's move, but slowly he succumbed to the passionate embrace.

Just as Draco was considering moving them somewhere warmer, so that their clothes could be shed, Harry suddenly broke off their kiss and wiggled out from underneath his now loosened grip.

With a wicked giggle, Harry was off and running again.


End file.
